


We Don't Leave Sousuke Alone.

by KingJulienne



Series: Certain Things You Don't Do With Swimmers [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, Gen, Humor, I have no idea how to tag this lmao, Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, Mikoshiba Momo, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yamazaki Sousuke - Freeform, room destruction, when the right song gets to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJulienne/pseuds/KingJulienne
Summary: Sousuke gets the room to himself for once. Chaos ensues.





	We Don't Leave Sousuke Alone.

Rin was such a softie. This was way beyond the first time he asked.

“You sure you’re going to be fine on your own?” Rin asked as he shrugged into his jacket, preparing to leave.

Sousuke propped up on his elbow to look at Rin. Rin was (almost) off to some event with his friends from Iwatobi, and Sousuke, not being one much for social interaction, was inclined to stay out of it. Rin tried to convince him to meet the guys because they were cool, and Sousuke would enjoy them if he just opened up, but Sousuke’s back was rather comfortable where he laid on his mattress, and his favorite song was next on the playlist.

Smirking, Sousuke huffed a laugh, mildly amused. “I’m totally going to fall apart without you,” Sousuke said, placing a hand over his poor, dramatic heart. “I don’t know how my heart’s going to go on with you gone for the next God knows how long.”

Confused at first, Rin snorted, a smile showing through his concern. “All right, drama king,” he said. “I’ll see ya in a couple hours. Don’t miss me too much, yeah?” He tossed Sousuke a wink as he stepped out of the door.

“In your dreams,” Sousuke said, receiving only Rin’s laughter in response. But, before it shut completely, Rin burst back in, giving Sousuke a glare. 

"And no rock music," he told him, looking like he remembered the last time Sousuke let loose to a power anthem.

Sousuke puffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom," he said. And with that, Rin left. Hesitantly, not sure if he trusted that word, but left. 

The door clicked and Sousuke sighed, settling back on the bed and started to make shapes out of the ceiling as the song thrumming through his ears now neared its final chord. Closing his eyes, Sousuke counted the seconds to the beginning of the next song, nodding his head to each tick of the drumstick against the cymbals.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick._

The guitar burst in, and Sousuke was off, tapping the snare drum and the top hat, stomping the drum pedal, rocking his head to the beat. The guitar put a roll in his body he had no hopes to contain, and before long he vanished into the music.

The first verse screamed in and Sousuke sat up, shaking the bunk bed, slamming those air drums and feeling just the overall power of old rock surging into him, becoming his energy.

He leaped out of bed and dropped to the floor, positively grooving, every inch of him buzzing with his favorite song. He swapped to air guitar, fingering the neck and frets, strumming in front of his crotch to those chords he knew so well. Sousuke was on stage, lights shining down on him as the sweat trickled down his back, the crowd jumping in unison and tossing their amber filled cups into the air as the frontman shrieked into the mike. He brought their words to life with the chords banging out into the night sky.

In the room, he’d grabbed a chair and held it up like a guitar, sliding his hand up and down the back as he strummed the legs. He swirled around with it, spinning as the music took over and let fly. The crash of the glass mimicking the crash of the cymbals.

And he could only grin; curse that rock music.

He clapped his hands over his head, shaking his body as he ushered the crowd to sing with him, spinning about the room. Sousuke shouted out the lyrics, the breeze rolling in and cooling the sweat on his back. He threw drawers out the dresser, tossed paper into the air that rained down like confetti. He surfed the desk and brought it down as he leapt back onto the floor with a loud boom of the bass drum.

It was all up to the guitar now, and Sousuke let his fans (and consequently his room) have it, all of it—the room took it all as he hopped up onto the side of Rin’s half of the bunk bed, grabbing the rail to his own and jumped off, tugging it down with him and swaying out of the way as the bed crashed to the floor.

He paused to readjust his headphones and he jumped and danced and lost breath to the chaos.

…

 

Rin said good bye to the guys a while ago and was headed back up to the room; all he really wanted to do was sleep, but he wanted to make sure Sousuke was alright. Considering they shared a room, it was easier to multitask.

He grabbed the door handle when Momo lurched out and grabbed his arm.

Rin admitted, he jumped.

“Ah! Momo!” Rin shouted. His surprise snapped into a glare as Momotarou dragged him down the hall, back the way he came, clapping a hand over his mouth to silence him. A bite settled that matter, and Rin shoved free of his grasp, whirling on Momo as he nursed his hurt hand. “What the hell-”

Momo shushed him and shook his head. “You can’t go in there, Captain!” he shouted. “Something horrible went down in your room!”

His heart sunk.

Oh no.

“What’re you talking about?” He asked, even more determined to get in the door, “Sousuke’s-”

“Yeah, I know!” Momotarou said, nodding his head so vigorously Rin’s neck hurt for him. His eyes were as bright and enthusiastic as ever, this time mixed with the brightness of adventure and storytelling. “There was banging and crashing, and I think I heard a window shatter!” He informed Rin.

Okay, now he had to get in that room. He barely heard Momo suggest it might’ve been ninjas, and Sousuke’s a secret agent for the government as he snatched the door to his room and threw it open, rushing in.

“Sousuke!” Rin shouted.

“What?”

What was right.

The room looked like Rin had left it. Neater than the average teenager’s room, with Sousuke lazing about on his bed. Of course, now Sousuke draped his arms over the railing, leaning his head against his shoulder as he stared in confusion at Rin barging in with his lungs about to shoot out of his chest.

The surprises weren’t finished just yet.

“HIYA!” Momo shouted, pushing passed Rin, rolling into the room, and striking a fighting pose. “BRING IT ON, NINJAS!”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “Are you on something, Momo?” he asked.

“I’m on a hunt!” Momo shouted, snapping to a different stance. “FOR NINJAS—OW!”

Rin dug his nails into Momo’s head, his threatening aura massive and growing by the second. “Momo….” He growled.

“Ow, Captain, you’re hurting me,” Momo complained. Rin dragged him out of the room by his hold on his head.

“Let’s have a little chat, you and me,” Rin said, though there was nothing chatty about how he said that.

Momo gulped, fear rushing down his spine.

 “Ow, wait, Captain, ow, wait, ow! I swear! I heard ninjas! EEP!”

Sousuke, on the other hand, laid back on the bed and laughed to himself, folding his hands behind his head. The drumsticks ticked against the cymbals, and Sousuke closed his eyes as his song played again.


End file.
